The Power of Love
by ZonaRose
Summary: I was born in the laboratory, I have never been in the outside world. I don't even know who or what I am. Someone please save me I don't want to live in this pain anymore. Warning: The first chapter is extremely dark. This is an AU/Yuri/Shoujo-Ai NanoFate
1. Chapter 1 The Pain of Living

**Authors Notes**: Well here is the other story I was telling you all about. This first chapter is an extremely dark chapter if the following bothers you then please skip this chapter and wait for the second one; Rape, Attempted Suicide and Experiments. This is not the type of chapter you would want to read with a younger sibling of any kind. This chapter is even darker than Lightning Fingers chapter 5 where Fate goes over her past life. Although to truly understand the struggles and fears that Fate has to go through reading this first chapter will help.

**Warning**: This chapter has extreme anguish that the character is being put through. This is not I repeat this is not something you would read with someone younger. After this chapter it does get better but I feel I have to put this warning in here just to be on the safe side.

This story is a Yuri/Shoujo-Ai/Girl Loving Girl types of story, if this bothers you then please find something more suitable for you to read.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or make money from MGLN.

Now that I've taken up about half a page of just authors notes, I now present to you one of my new stories. I don't know if I should say enjoy the read or not.

_ZR };-_

* * *

><p><strong>The Power of Love<strong>

**By**

**Zona Rose**

**Chapter 1 The Pain of Living**

* * *

><p>My life started at the age of nine… at least that's when I came out of the tube and breathed air. For the first few years, I learned motor skills, how to talk, how to recognize colors, objects and the like. Once I was educated to their satisfactory level, my life turned for the worse.<p>

The first day, they brought me into the laboratory. I think I might've been 13, maybe 14. I'm really not sure. They would strap me to the flat table and take out needles and syringes and they would start poking them into me. Sometimes they would put things into me and other times, they were taking blood out of me. I never knew what they were doing to me. I just knew that it hurt.

This went on for several years. Slowly, it progressed to more complicated procedures of cutting me open while I was still awake and I could feel every single bit of pain they produced. When one of the men mentioned that I had all organs for reproduction, I did not understand what this meant, but I soon would after a few months when I started flowing blood between my legs. This scared me because I did not know or understand what it meant.

My cell is a 10 x 10 concrete room. My bed is some straw with a blanket and in the corner, I have a pot to excrement in; it is emptied every four days. While I was bleeding, I sat on it constantly not knowing what else to do.

After I was done bleeding for five or six days, a young man came into my cell. He told one of the attendants to take me out and hose me down as he didn't want me dirty for the next phase of my treatment. I was dragged out of my cell, taken to the water room, stripped of my clothing and put against the wall. The high-powered hose that they like to use was cold water and it hurt terribly when it would hit me. I would try to protect certain parts of me, but it didn't help because then they would just focus the water on those parts until I moved and expose the areas they originally wanted to hit. Over time, I just learned to stand there. It made things go faster and in the long run ended up being less painful.

After they were done hosing me down, they dragged me down the hall without my clothing back to my cell. I was shoved against the side wall and metal things were put on my wrists. These chains and cuffs had not been here when I left. They are new and must be part of my new treatment. After my arms and legs were secured to the wall, he started to touch me. First, he would touch my arms and then my sides and then he grabbed and squeezed my chest and I let out a scream of pain.

He smiled at my reaction and continued touching my body, then he came to the area that had been bleeding and started rubbing it. I didn't like the fact that he was touching me there. I asked him, no I begged him to stop touching me there, but he kept smiling and kept touching. After a while he seemed to become bored with this and started to get undressed.

I had never seen anyone else naked before. He looked different from me. He had something hard sticking out between his legs and for some reason it scared me. He lifted one of my legs up and held it at his elbow and proceeded to do the same with the other leg in the same fashion. At this point, I noticed that it was aiming straight at that spot he had just been touching. I didn't want it to go there, so I tried to move myself, but it only made him angry and he shoved me back into the wall. And then proceeded to shove himself into me. I had never felt such pain in all of my short life. I screamed in the agony until I had no more voice to scream, with tears streamed from my eyes until I had no more tears to cry.

He finally stopped and held himself inside of me. I could feel movement inside of me and I didn't like it. Then he starts moving again. Repeating what he had done to me earlier and when he was finished the second time, he pulled out of me. As I looked down, I saw blood and white stuff on him. The attendants took me down off the wall and laid me down on the bed. I was told not to move for a few hours and just lay there and let what he had done to me soak in.

* * *

><p>This became my new daily routine. Sometimes it was one visit, but more or less it was more like two or three over the course of the day. I don't know how long he had been doing this to me when I started getting sick in the morning. When they noticed this, he stopped coming in to give me those treatments.<p>

I started to notice changes to my body. My chest was getting bigger and my lower belly also started to grow. I was confused and scared at what was happening to me. Then something happened and I was in pain. I was sweating profusely, I was weak, and I couldn't even talk. After a while they noticed that I wasn't eating my every other day meal and came in to see what was wrong with me. When they saw my condition, they immediately brought me to the laboratory.

There, they continued to do tests only, but only to find out what was wrong with me and the pain became too great I passed out. When I came to, I could overhear them saying that I had, had a miscarriage and that they would try again on the reproduction phase of my treatments, but they were also going to give me a few weeks rest before starting.

His treatments restarted. It seemed to take longer this time for his treatments to take hold and start working. Again, I started getting sick in the mornings and he stopped visiting at that time. I knew to expect the growth of my chest and my lower belly. This time, they had gotten bigger than the first time. Everything seemed to be going well for them and then the pain came again and again they brought me to the laboratory. I have had another miscarriage.

This time they said that they would let me wait for about a year before starting the treatments again. In that time, I noticed that I had stopped growing, although that didn't stop other parts of me from developing as my chest grew bigger than before and I noticed other parts of me getting more finely toned and more defined.

Even though they stopped the treatments, it didn't mean that he stopped his perversions. He had other things to use on me to put in me, and that place wasn't the only place that he used these new things in. In time, it has started to become unbearable what he was doing to me.

* * *

><p>True to their word, it probably was about a year before they started their treatments, but within that year I had tried to commit suicide twice and failed miserably. All I wanted to do was stop the pain that they were putting me through. Once the treatments had started up again, they were watching me carefully so I was unable to do any more attempts.<p>

There was no sickness this time and he continued with his treatments until we both noticed that my belly had started to grow. At that point, he stopped his treatments and they kept a better eye on me to try and make sure I came to full term. Whatever was growing inside of me had started to move and I would touch my belly and rubbed it knowing that I had something growing within me. I still didn't understand what it was, but I knew that it was part of me, but I also knew that I didn't want it to go through the same pain and agony that I have had to go through my entire life.

With my hearing, I could hear its heartbeat and the sound of it would always comfort me knowing that I wasn't alone in this world. But then the unexpected happened again, its heartbeat stopped. I was able to get to the door to get their attention and they brought me to the laboratory again. They cut me open without waiting and pulled it out of me. When I looked, it was a small version of me… only its heart had stopped.

In my delusional mind, I wanted the pain to finally stop. I was able to get a hold of one of the knives and hid it. Once I was back in my cell and I knew that they had left me alone. I took it out and sliced my wrists down to the bone and waited for death to take me.

* * *

><p>When I opened my eyes, I was walking out of darkness towards some light and there was a woman standing there in a white gown with Chestnut Brown hair swaying the breeze. When she turned around and saw me, she smiled and reached her hand out towards me. She had the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen and her smile was both in her face and in her eyes.<p>

I reached my hand out to take hers, but then I felt something pull me backwards. She frowned at the fact that I was being pulled away from her. She was trying to say something to me, but I couldn't hear her. I did the only thing that I knew I could do at that point in time. I screamed out a plea to her.

"Save me! I don't want to go back to that pain. Please I don't want to live anymore. Please take me with you. Find me and save me I beg of you." The last part I had said in broken tears as I knew I was being pulled back to a life I did not want.

* * *

><p>When I awoke from the abyss that I was in, I was strapped to one of the laboratory tables. They had bandaged up my wrists and my body naturally healed itself. I was once again living a life I no longer wanted to live.<p>

After a week of being strapped to the table, they did surgery on me. They opened my lower belly again and removed something from me saying they would continue the reproduction treatments in the same way that they had created me and the others.

What others? That was all I could think of as I endured the pain of more surgery. I don't remember there being anyone else, but myself and those that did things to me. After a while, I was brought back to my room again and those treatments continued day in and day out, month after month, year upon year. I saw no end in sight.

* * *

><p>The only way I knew that time was progressing forward was the people around me were growing older as I stayed the same age. Why was I different from them that I still remained and looked 20 years old? What made me different from everyone else?<p>

It was just another day of torture for me as instead of using himself to penetrate me, he would use other things. Today he was using something that hurt tremendously as it was too big for where he was trying to put it. All I could do was let my tears roll down my cheeks as I waited for the pain to continue as I was sure that it was only going to increase with each thing that he used in me.

As he was getting ready to proceed with whatever it was planned for me that day, we heard screaming down the Hall and running feet. I didn't recognize the sounds of these feet as they had a different weight; almost like they were booted instead of the shoes that everyone else wears.

My door was busted down and went skidding across the floor. As two people came storming in, one of them with a rifle pointed it at the man and a woman in a military style uniform.

I did not know what to make of this. I guess I just expected them to treat me the same way as everyone else had. The woman came running over to me taking off her jacket. She draped it over the front of me to give me some cover. Noticing what he had put into me, she carefully and gently pulled it out. I continued to cry in both relief and pain.

Wrapping her arms around me to help support me, she undid my shackles and slowly she knelt to the floor. For the first time someone had put their arms around me to comfort me… for the first time in my life someone wanted to help me.

After the other man had secured the one that had been torturing me, she ordered him to grab the blanket from the other side of the room. When he started to approach, I subconsciously started to shiver, shake, and cringe away from him. He seemed to notice that he was disturbing me and quickly stepped away after handing her what she had asked for.

Wrapping it around me she gently picked me up and cradled me in her arms. I rested my head on her shoulder taking in her scent and that's when I recognized who this woman was. She was the same one that I had seen when I had tried to commit suicide. She has the same fragrance, the same kindness, and as I looked at her face, I could see that it really was her. She had the same beautiful blue eyes and her hair, once we got into the light in the hallway was the same beautiful Chestnut Brown, but instead of it free-flowing like I remembered, it was put into a side ponytail. But that was all right, it was the same woman that I had that vision of all those years ago.

"You found me. You saved me like I hoped you would. Thank you."

She smiled down at me as she continued to walk. When I noticed she was headed towards an area I was forbidden to go near and was told if I went to the door that I would die. Realizing that, that's where she was headed I started to panic thinking that I was going to die before getting to know her. She seemed to sense my panic and tightened her hold on me.

"It's all right as long as you're with me, no one will ever hurt you again. I promise you this okay?"

I turned my face so that I wouldn't see the horrors that awaited me on the other side of the door. After a few minutes, she stopped walking and was standing there. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around to see what it was that was going to devour me. But all I saw was a vast blue ceiling above me with white puffy things floating. I think it's called a sky and those white things are clouds?

As I continued to look around, I noticed there were other people walking around and running around most of them were men. Upon realizing this, my body started to tremble uncontrollably. She tightened her arms around me and smiled down at me to let me know that I was safe.

She started walking again and set me down on a soft bed. She pulled the sheet up over me, smiled and then started to turn away. I didn't realize how fast I could move until I was suddenly grabbing her arm.

"Don't leave me please… not again. I might not be able to see you again. Please don't leave me. I don't think I could bear if you left me again."

She had a questioning look on her face as she moved back over to kneel down and caressed my face. "It's okay. I need to go check on some things inside and then I will be back. I don't plan on going anywhere. You'll see me again I promise."

I felt something on my shoulder and a woman in a lab coat had put a needle in my arm. I started to feel drowsy and finally I knew no more.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes<strong>: Well here is the end of another chapter. As soon as I am done with chapter 2 and have it beta read I will post it ASAP. I now no longer have a timeline on when my stories will be updated, so when I get a chapter done and it gets back to me then I will post.

Please leave a review all positive criticism is welcomed and any negative reviews or flames will be ignored. I do not see positive criticism as anything bad it can only help me grow as an author and a writer. I know someone who had read this in its raw form said that I needed to elaborate a little bit more on this chapter. Until I can get back with that person on what they were talking about I will leave this chapter as is.

Until the next chapter enjoy the read.

_In Love & Light,_

_Zona Rose };-_

* * *

><p>829/11


	2. Chapter 2 Learning to Trust

**Author Notes**: Hey, everybody here is the second chapter most everything from this point on will be pretty light almost fluffy but not quite, as Fate or designation 127 has to learn what it's like to be in the outside world. This chapter is only one of her experiences, plus you get to find out a little bit about what was going on in the laboratory in the very beginning. Also the little excerpt before the title is actually the very end of the first chapter so if anybody did not read the first chapter they will at least get a feel on how Fate/127 ended up meeting Nanoha.

Disclaimer: I do not own or make money from MGLN.

This story is Yuri/girl loving girl; now you have been forewarned.

Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter more than the first one.

_ZR };-_

* * *

><p>Wrapping her arms around me to help support me, she undid my shackles and slowly she knelt to the floor. For the first time someone had put their arms around me to comfort me… for the first time in my life someone wanted to help me.<p>

After the other man had secured the one that had been torturing me, she ordered him to grab the blanket from the other side of the room. When he started to approach, I subconsciously started to shiver, shake, and cringe away from him. He seemed to notice that he was disturbing me and quickly stepped away after handing her what she had asked for.

Wrapping it around me she gently picked me up and cradled me in her arms. I rested my head on her shoulder taking in her scent and that's when I recognized who this woman was. She was the same one that I had seen when I had tried to commit suicide. She has the same fragrance, the same kindness, and as I looked at her face, I could see that it really was her. She had the same beautiful blue eyes and her hair, once we got into the light in the hallway was the same beautiful Chestnut Brown, but instead of it free-flowing like I remembered, it was put into a side ponytail. But that was all right, it was the same woman that I had that vision of all those years ago.

"You found me. You saved me like I hoped you would. Thank you."

She smiled down at me as she continued to walk. When I noticed she was headed towards an area I was forbidden to go near and was told if I went to the door that I would die. Realizing that, that's where she was headed I started to panic thinking that I was going to die before getting to know her. She seemed to sense my panic and tightened her hold on me.

"It's all right as long as you're with me; no one will ever hurt you again. I promise you this okay?"

I turned my face so that I wouldn't see the horrors that awaited me on the other side of the door. After a few minutes, she stopped walking and was standing there. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around to see what it was that was going to devour me. But all I saw was a vast blue ceiling above me with white puffy things floating. I think it's called a sky and those white things are clouds?

As I continued to look around, I noticed there were other people walking around and running around most of them were men. Upon realizing this, my body started to tremble uncontrollably. She tightened her arms around me and smiled down at me to let me know that I was safe.

She started walking again and set me down on a soft bed. She pulled the sheet up over me, smiled and then started to turn away. I didn't realize how fast I could move until I was suddenly grabbing her arm.

"Don't leave me please… not again. I might not be able to see you again. Please don't leave me. I don't think I could bear if you left me again."

She had a questioning look on her face as she moved back over to kneel down and caressed my face. "It's okay. I need to go check on some things inside and then I will be back. I don't plan on going anywhere. You'll see me again I promise."

I felt something on my shoulder and a woman in a lab coat had put a needle in my arm. I started to feel drowsy and finally I knew no more.

* * *

><p><strong>The Power of Love<strong>

**By**

**Zona Rose**

**Chapter 2 Beginning to Trust**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

After making sure that the young woman was taken care of and shipped off to the Hospital, Capt. Takamachi went back inside to help with the mop up of the raid. They had gotten a tip telling them about a biological laboratory, little did they know what kind of biological laboratory they were walking into.

Finding the other team leader Yagami, Hayate, she is about to find out exactly what kind of laboratory they have shut down. Walking over to her she sees a bunch of files strewn all over the place she picks one up randomly and starts flipping through it.

"So exactly what have we stumbled into Hayate? This doesn't seem to be any type of biological laboratory we've ever run across before. I don't see any kind of chemical weapons whatsoever."

"That's because that's not the type of laboratory we're in. This is a DNA biological laboratory and from what I understand from these files, they were into cloning and it seems they were successful. I found 130 different files on clones that they had made and it seems only one survived.

_Designation number 127 has survived all testing and treatments to try and reproduce offspring. Subject has even survived attempts of suicide although the third attempt had been successful we were able to revive her. Upon her quick recovery we removed her ovaries for future reproduction successes. Subject was able to become pregnant three times all ending in miscarriage; the last one was almost full-term._

And that's not even the worst of it according to one of these files she is a clone of someone that claims to have been a Demon named Alicia. But here's the real kicker Nanoha number 127 is old enough to be our great-grandmother and she only looks like she's about 20 or 25 years old. Which makes me wonder exactly who it was her DNA is originally from."

"Are you saying that young woman is about eighty to a hundred years old? I can't believe this; she can't be that old Hayate, can she?"

Shaking her head in disgust, Hayate's reply slightly bothered Nanoha. "The things that I read in some of these files Nanoha bothers me in ways I never thought would, what happen here it sickens me to think what they've actually done to that woman. I'm going to have to call Shamal and let her know it would probably be a good idea to have her sedated until we can figure out exactly what's going to happen. We don't exactly know what this woman is capable of doing, all we know for sure as she's been a lab rat for over a decade possibly even a century. For that woman's mental state it probably would be the best way to slowly reincorporate her into the outside world."

"Let's mop this up quickly I want to get out of here as fast as possible. This place gives me the creeps."

* * *

><p>Beep…Beep…Beep.<p>

The noise was the first thing she noticed that was different, the second thing that she had noticed was that she was comfortable, the third thing she noticed was there was light on the other side of her eyelids.

Slowly opening her eyes she takes in her surroundings, to her right there is a wall with a door that is partially opened it looked like the water room only different. Moving her eyes to the end of her bed she sees another door but it is closed, there are also some pictures on the wall one of them has a blue pool of water with some white stuff meeting it and some strange looking sticks they almost look like trees, but she's never seen anything like them before.

Moving her eyes to her left that's where the light was emanating from most as this wall is a giant window. Her eyes continue and follow the noise which is a machine just over her left shoulder attached to the wall behind her.

As she continues to survey the room she can see a few chairs by the window and over her right shoulder she notices a pole with some clear bags with liquid, as she looks closer to this she could see tubing running down to her arm.

What was this feeling that she was feeling, as she noticed that she was alone. The woman that had saved her had promised that she would be here, that she wouldn't leave her. '_But I guess she's just like everyone else and doesn't keep her promises.'_ She had thought that that woman was different from the people at the laboratory.

As she continued to take in her surroundings she could hear the footsteps of people moving back and forth on the other side of the far wall. She heard a set of footsteps that sounded different from the others as they had stopped outside the door. Closing her eyes so she can just barely see out through her lashes, this was a trick that she would use to make them think that she was still asleep.

The door opened and a woman walked in closing it behind her, the woman had shoulder length blonde hair and Violet eyes. She had a pleasant look on her face, but what scared the young woman the most is the fact she had on a white lab coat. Unfortunately the machine next to her betrayed her heart rate, beeping louder and faster as the woman approached the bedside.

The woman in the lab coat looked between the machine and the young woman lay in the bed. She had the ghost of a smile on her lips. "So it looks like somebody's playing possum are they. It's okay you can open your eyes, I'm not going to hurt you."

Slowly the young woman on the bed opened her eyes, looking at the one standing beside it with fear in her eyes.

* * *

><p>Nanoha's day hadn't started off very well. She was summoned to the Adm.'s office to talk about something. Nanoha could only guess what that subject might be. Every day since they rescued the woman from the laboratory, she's been visiting her hoping she would wake up, but to no avail as she continued to get much needed rest.<p>

Nanoha had started to suspect that they were giving her something to make her continue to sleep. Opening the door to the outer office she saw the Adm. Sec. Amy doing some paperwork. Upon seeing Nanoha walking in the door she picks up phone and lets the Adm. know she's arrived for the appointment.

"Go head in Nanoha she's expecting you."

Nodding her head she continued walking into the inner office, walking up to the desk she salutes, when the Adm. motioned for her to sit down, she moved to sit down in one of the two chairs. Nanoha patiently waits as the Adm. is reading a report her hands laced and placed in front of her mouth as she continues to read the file.

After she was done reading she closed the file and sat back in her chair with a worried expression on her face. "So Nanoha, it seems that you've been visiting our guest a lot lately. Do you think that's wise to get attached to her, when we don't know the true scope of who or what she is?"

"I'm sorry Adm. Lindy, I had promised her I would be there when she woke up, and I like to try and keep my promises when I make them. I've made sure that when I go to see her, it's not disrupting my duties it's either before or after my work is done."

"I see, so nothing I say is going to make you stop visiting her, will it."

"No ma'am, even if you order me I will continue to visit with her."

"Hmmm. All right then, consider this an order, your main duties from this moment on are to assess and evaluate to see if this woman will be able to live a normal life in the outside world. Do you think you can do that Capt. Takamachi?"

"Yes ma'am, I do."

"Very well, then you need to go visit someone today don't you?"

"Right away Adm. and thank you."

* * *

><p>"I would like to ask you some questions will that be all right?"<p>

The closer the woman in the lab coat got to the bed the more terrified the one on the bed became. Until she could take it no more she fled to the other side of the bed climbing over the bed railings grabbing the pole to put between herself and this other woman she put her self in the corner of the room.

The blonde with Violet eyes decided to back off realizing that she has made the woman terrified of her in some way. "It's okay, I'm not here to hurt you, and none of us are here to hurt you. Please let us help you."

In a shaky and almost childlike voice "Where is she, the one who saved me where is she?"

"Capt. Takamachi? Is that who you are looking for? I haven't seen her yet today, but I expect her at any time."

The standoff between the two lasted for about 30 min. when the patient in the corner looked at the door that led to the hallway and perked up as if she could hear something that the doctor couldn't.

The door to the room came flying open a man not paying attention to where he was going as he was talking over his shoulder came storming into the room not realizing the danger he was in.

"I'm telling you I don't trust anything…"

Before anyone could realize what was happening the bed had been shoved towards the Dr. pinning her towards the window the pole in the patient's hand went swinging hitting the man and throwing him across the room the Chestnut Brown haired woman that had been behind him was grabbed and pulled into the corner as a makeshift shield.

Then without warning the patient pivoted, pushing Nanoha into the corner then the patient pressed her body against Nanoha's, waiting for the punishment that she knew would be coming from the chaos that she has created.

Nanoha surveyed the room and what she saw was Dr. Shamal pushing the bed away from her, and limp towards Chrono who is slowly getting up with a very pissed off look on his face. Then she looked down at the trembling form that was trying to protect her, so she did the only thing that she could think of to do, she wrapped her arms around her and held her.

Placing her lips next to the ear of the trembling form she whispered. "It's okay nobody here is going to hurt you, you're safe now I won't let anyone hurt you I promise. Okay."

"Like hell nobody's going to hurt her; she just attacked me Nanoha. This is why I brought it to the Adm.'s attention that she should be isolated. She's dangerous to everyone around her as well is herself."

In a quiet but dangerous voice that she directed at Chrono, "Chrono you knew what was in the files and reports that Hayate and I had done, about the situation with this woman and you still proceeded to come waltzing in here expecting no reaction. You will be doing nothing to her, matter as a fact you're going to be the one leaving this room right now. You too Shamal I told you not to come in here with your Dr. smock on, it looks too much like the lab coats that they used in the laboratory."

Looking down at herself she realized her mistake in leaving her smock on. Grabbing Chrono she drags him out of the room while pushing him out the door she looks back at Nanoha and her new patient. Noticing that the patient had soiled herself she mentioned this to Nanoha and said that it was probably a good idea for her to clean her up.

Nanoha looked down at the floor and then at the woman in her arms, and realized she was going have to take her into the shower to get her cleaned up properly. After they were alone Nanoha maneuvered them into the bathroom closing the door and then locking it so they wouldn't have any surprise guests walk in the door.

Taking off her shoes and her jacket she gets the shower ready turning on the water so that it gets warm. Then she goes over and takes off the Hospital Johnny and putting it in the soiled bin. The woman slowly moves herself into the corner of the shower close her eyes and prepares herself to be cleaned.

Nanoha stares at her, as she just stands there bracing herself, almost like being cleaned was a painful experience. "Aren't you going to come over here and get under the warm water so you can get clean?"

She looked from the water streaming out to the woman on the other side of the curtain not understanding what she was wanting her to do. So she continued to stand there afraid that she was going to be punished if she moved.

"Well, looks like I'm going to have to show you how to take a shower."

Moving over to the toilet she put the lid down and proceeds to undress, the last thing that she took off was her hair ribbon. Then she moved over to the towels and grabbed two washcloths and proceeded back into the shower closing the curtain so that the floor and her clothing wouldn't get wet.

"Now I'm going to show you how it's done and then you're going to do it. This way the only one who's touching you is you, yourself. Does that sound all right to you?"

The woman in the corner nodded her head in response. Nanoha proceeded to set one of the washcloths down and stepped into the stream of water letting it cascade down her body enjoying the sensation of it caressing her.

After she was completely wet she moved out of the showers stream and motioned for the other woman to do the same thing. Slowly she moved along the wall and slowly held out her hand to the water, when it touched her hand she jerked back and then looked at her hand as if expecting to feel pain, but she didn't feel any and she looked from her hand to the water to the woman, and then proceeded to stretch her handout once more only this time holding it in the water stream.

"It's not cold it feels warm, it also doesn't hurt."

"You can change the temperature with this knob if you turn it to the right it can become cold if you turn it to the left it can become very hot and possibly burn you but I like mine in the center just slightly to the left, it makes a nice temperature for taking a shower in. Now why don't you step under the shower and get yourself wet like I did."

Cautiously moving towards the stream of water she slowly puts her body under its cascading effect. Her eyes widened as if she's surprised by the feel of it on her skin, then she did something that was totally unexpected. She giggled at the sensation that it was causing on her skin.

She turned around letting it hit her chest and her stomach and then her legs and then she put her face in the stream. Next she started to play with the water as if she was a kid in her first shower experience.

"Okay, okay enough of this playing around; we need to get clean now. Okay? The first thing we need to do after getting wet is to get our washcloth wet so go ahead and pick it up and put it in the water, now this is this soap dispenser this one is for soap, this one is for shampoo which is to wash your hair with, and this one is to condition your hair to keep it healthy and shiny. Right now we're only going to use the soap and that is to wash our bodies."

Squirting some of the soap into the washcloth she rubs the washcloth together to get a lather started. "Now once you have the soap like this you run the cloth over your skin you can push as hard as you want or as gentle as you want. Depending on how dirty I am depends on how hard or soft I scrub my body."

As the woman copied and mirrored everything that Nanoha was doing washing herself. Nanoha decided to try and strike up a conversation with her so she started with a simple question.

"My name is Nanoha, Takamachi Nanoha. Do you mind if I ask you a couple of questions while we're doing this?"

A sad and slightly scared look came over her face; she nodded her head once to let her know that it was all right to ask her, her questions. Nanoha decided to start with something very basic.

"In all the files that we found not one of them had your name in it, do you have a name and if you do what is it?"

She stopped what she had been doing and just stood there looking at the floor and in a very small voice almost a whisper she gave her answer.

"They would always call me 127. That's my designation, I don't have a name."

"I see I'm sorry to hear that. Is there a name that you would like to be called? We can make it your name."

Shaking her head no as she had no idea about names, she didn't even know any of the names of the people that had hurt her.

"Well until we could find out your name we've been calling you Jane Doe but that name doesn't seem to fit you. Hmmm. Let me think about it and see if I can find something for you but only if you like it."

She nodded her head yes and resumed washing. The woman continued to mimic what Nanoha was doing up until Nanoha start washing between her legs including her inside thighs. The washcloth that the woman was holding splashed onto the floor she went to the corner and huddle down and start shivering in fear.

Nanoha realizing her mistake puts her washcloth down and went over to kneel down two feet away from the shivering woman. "It's all right, it's a part of getting yourself clean, you don't have to have anybody touch you there unless you want them to, but you have to keep that area clean because if you don't you could get very sick. And we don't want that do we?"

"No, but I don't like… the way it feels. Sometimes I have bad reactions when I'm touched there. Do I have to wash their every time I do this?"

Nanoha looked at the woman with sadness in her eyes. "Yes I'm sorry you do; but you don't have to go inside just outside. No one has the right to touch you inside there unless you want them to. The things that they did to you were wrong; nobody is going to do those kinds of things to you here, not while I'm here anyway."

Nanoha stood up and held her hand out to the woman. Slowly the woman reached out her hand to Nanoha and pulled herself up and together they moved back over to the water to continue washing.

After Nanoha showed her how to wash her hair and use the conditioner, she then continued to show her how to towel herself off, and then how to dress herself in the Hospital Johnny.

"Now if you have to go to the bathroom this is what you do." Nanoha proceeded to show the woman how to use the toilet and wash her hands afterwards.

Nanoha was making her way over to the door to unlock it when the woman stopped her and pulled her away from the door she had fear in her eyes and was shaking.

"He's out there the one who hurt you and the one that I hurt protecting you. He is in that room and I'm afraid that he will attack you again."

"What do you mean that he hurt me? How did you know that?"

"I heard you in the hallway say 'Ouch! Chrono that hurts please let me go you're hurting me'. That's why I attacked him because he was hurting you. I don't know why but I felt the need to protect you, even though you saved me and you're protecting me even now. I just went on instinct and attacked him so that he would stop hurting you."

"I see so you heard us out in the hallway. It's okay he's not gonna hurt you or me I'll make sure of that all right."

Looking between Nanoha and the door the woman slowly nodded her head yes not sure if she was really ready to trust this woman yet, but for some reason she wanted to try, there was just something about this woman named Nanoha that made her want to trust even if it's only in her.

Reaching up Nanoha unlocked the door, and then positioned herself in front of the frightened woman. Slowly opening the door she could see Chrono on the other side of the room in the corner by the door. Looking between Chrono and the woman Nanoha looked like she had questions but then decided to wait before asking how the woman knew Chrono was in the other room.

With the Nanoha in front the two walked out into the hospital room, Chrono notice them and bowed deeply. "My apologies Nanoha it seems that I didn't read the file like I should have an unwittingly ended up causing more harm than good."

Turning his attention to the woman behind Nanoha he addressed her. "My apologies to you as well I did not know what kind of experiences you have had with men up until just recently, if I had known what you had gone through I would never have come in here blazing like I did. Please know that not all men should be judged like the ones that hurt you for so long." With this he opened the door and stepped out of the room.

"Well I guess there's a first time for everything, as I don't think that man has ever apologized for anything he's ever said or done."

Moving the woman over to her bed Nanoha got her tucked in, just then the door opened very slowly and Shamal's head popped in. "Are you ready for me to come in and give her a checkup or do you still need some time?"

Knowing the woman needed to get used other people besides herself she motioned for Shamal to come in. Shamal moved slowly and carefully towards the bed but made sure that she approached on Nanoha side so that the woman would feel that there was a barrier between them.

"Hello there my name is Shamal; I am here to check to see if you are healthy and not sick. I'm going to listen to your heart and then I'm going to listen to your lungs and then I'll be all done. I'm going to take the stethoscope and put these in my ears like this, and then I'm going to take this desk in I'm going to warm it up so it's not cold against your skin. Now with Nanoha just standing here I'm going to gently put this on your chest with the fabric in between okay."

The woman looked from Shamal to Nanoha, and after Nanoha nodded her head yes that it was okay the woman took Nanoha's hand and then nodded her head yes; she was too afraid to speak. After Shamal was done Nanoha escorted her to the door, when Nanoha returned the bedside she noticed that the woman was sound asleep, but she was curled up in a fetal position.

"I guess your first day with us has tired you out hasn't it? But that's okay, we'll have plenty of time to get to know each other, and I'll be here when you wake up." Nanoha was about to walk away from the bed but then the woman's hand reached out and took her hand once more but this time she drew it to her chest and cradled it against herself, Nanoha could see that the woman visibly relaxed as she held Nanoha's hand for comfort.

"Well it doesn't look like I'm going anywhere anytime soon." Sitting down on the edge of the bed Nanoha used her other hand gently move the bangs off the woman's forehead so that she could watch her sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>: Well everyone here is the end of chapter 2 I hope you enjoy this one much more than you did the first one unfortunately you had to kind of know some of the background of what she ended up going through to know what her struggles were going to be in the coming chapters.

Please leave a review let me know what you think as always positive criticism is welcome but just remember you get more with honey than with vinegar as the old saying goes. And for those of you that I am unable to reply to thank you for your reviews, I look forward to more of them.

If people were wondering what a hospital Johnny is that is also another word for hospital gown that stupid little dress that they make you wear in the hospital that never fits yeah, at least that's what we've always called it.

Until my next chapter enjoy the read.

_In Love & Light,_

_ZR };-_

* * *

><p>BR 831/2011


	3. Chapter 3 Learning to Live (part one)

**Authors Notes**: Well everyone here's the next chapter to The Power of Love as you can tell by the title, subject 127 is starting to learn or is she continuing to learn? Will she finally understand who she is and where she comes from, or does she already know? These are questions that will eventually be answered.

This chapter is unbeta read as soon as it's beta read I will repost.

**Warning**, I really can't think of any warnings for this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha nor do I make money from my stories. I use the characters in accordance with _**fair use**_.

Well everybody without further ado I present to you the next chapter to The Power of Love.

ZR };-

* * *

><p><strong>The Power of Love<strong>

**By**

**Zona Rose**

**Chapter 3 Learning to Live**

**(part one)**

* * *

><p>I was afraid that what had happened was only a dream, and that I would wake up in my living nightmare. My body told me that I was laying on something soft and I had a warm sheet and blanket on top of me. My left hand was wrapped in something warm and comforting.<p>

Could it be that yesterday was not a dream? I slowly opened my eyes and I'm looking directly into the water room, this gives me hope that it wasn't a dream at all. As I slowly move my eyes around the room, everything that I remember from yesterday is still there.

As I move my eyes around to the bright light, I see a silhouette of the woman from yesterday, the woman named Nanoha. She smiles at me and gently squeezes my left hand, as she's about to open her mouth to say something her face falls into an expression I don't know what to call.

I can feel a wetness running down my face, she moves her hand into her pocket and pulls out something white and gently brushes my face with it.

"Did you have a nightmare is that why you're crying?"

I shake my head 'no' not trusting my voice as my throat feels like its closing. After a short time whatever was on my face had stopped and my throat felt good enough for me to be able to talk to her.

"I was afraid that yesterday was a dream and that I was going to wake up in a nightmare. I'm just so happy yesterday really happened and that you really did find and save me."

She smiles and as her smile lights up her eyes I feel something strange inside, the only thing I can think of is that this is happiness as I have never felt happiness before, it is the only thing I can think that it is.

"I'm happy that we were able to find and save you too, no one should have to go through what you did."

Nanoha looked over at the wall to my right so I followed with my eyes and saw something round with numbers from 1 to 12 it had two black lines and a red one.

"It's a few minutes before 0800 they should be bringing breakfast very shortly."

It made sense, as I did not eat yesterday that I would be eating today. At least I'm keeping my schedule of eating one meal a day every other day. I heard a noise outside in the hall so I looked intently at the door. Footsteps were approaching and hesitated for just a few moments until we heard a knocking on the door.

"That must be breakfast I'll be right back."

Walking over to the door Nanoha opens it and has a small conversation with the person outside. She seems to be asking for another tray of food for herself so that we could eat together; I like this idea that we'll be able to eat our one meal a day together.

Nanoha turns away from the door and walks over to a small table, and then she wheels that table over to my bed and puts the table and meal tray in front of me. There was another knock at the door so she moves over opened it and takes a tray for herself, I could hear Nanoha say thank you to the person outside the door and then comes back and sets her tray down on the side of my bed by my feet.

"Let's see what you have good this morning for breakfast."

Lifting the green cover off from the dish, I could see there was some yellow wrinkly stuff and then on one part of it were two round dark brown things and then two square pieces of light brown stuff. Then there were two glasses one was see-through and was filled with orange liquid and the other glass was thicker and green in color that had something black in it.

"Well looks like you got a nice-looking breakfast. Let's see you have scrambled eggs, sausage, and white toast. And to drink you have orange juice and coffee."

She pointed to each item as she gave it a name so that I would know what I was eating. After naming everything, she took a piece of white paper and draped it over the front of me, and then she took the four pronged, and the long flat thing and proceeded to cut my food.

"Why don't you take a taste of the toast before I put butter and jelly on it to see if you like it with or without it?"

Picking up the light brown square that she called toast, I was surprised to find that it was warm. Taking a small bite, it was hard but yet soft on the inside, the taste was not un-pleasant but bland. Although it had more flavor than any food, I have yet to experience.

"I like it."

"Okay, let me take that back and I'll put a little bit of butter and see how you like it that way."

She proceeds to take the food from me and spreads a little bit of yellow creamy looking stuff on it and then proceeds to hand it back to me. I take a bite, where she had placed that butter on the toast. It tasted much better it had a nice rich creamy taste sweet, almost. I liked it. I like it much better with the butter, then without.

"I like this better than the first bite."

"Good. Now let's try a little bit of jelly and see if you like that."

She again took the toast back and on top of the butter added some jelly to it. It was purple in color, and I wondered what it would taste like. I have never had butter or jelly. In fact, everything that's on this tray, I've never had before. They would always give me some kind of porridge as my daily meal, not something like this.

"Here you go, try this."

She handed me back the toast, and I bit into the area. She had spread the purple color on and it was sweet. Oh how sweet it was, I think I really like sweet because I closed my eyes and just savor the flavor.

"I think someone likes grape jelly." I nodded my head yes and handed her back. The toast so that she could put more of that sweet stuff on it that she called grape jelly. As she took the toast away from me to finish fixing it. She told me to go ahead and start eating the rest of my breakfast before it got cold.

I picked up the only thing I recognized, and that is a scooper. What the four pronged, and the long flat object was I don't know? So I picked up the scooper and scooped up some of the yellow wrinkly stuff that she called scrambled eggs, at first I wasn't sure I liked the taste of it. It was soft and mushy inside my mouth, but as I let the flavor move around my mouth. I finally decided I like the taste of scrambled eggs.

I nodded my head yes as to affirm to myself that the food here is definitely much better now to try what she called sausage as I took a bite of it. It had a very different taste as it had spices. It was a little hot!

"Mmmmm!"

I opened my mouth and was waving my hand in front of it, trying to cool my mouth down. Nanoha noticed picked up the orange juice, handed it to me, and said for me to drink it. It would help cool my mouth down. After a couple swallows, the hot spiciness went away. I don't think I like sausage, so I went back to eating my eggs and stayed away from the stuff that hurt my mouth.

"I'm going to guess that you didn't like the sausage." She giggled a little bit and smiled at me. I liked her giggle and her smile brightened her face.

"It made my mouth really hot if it were sweet, like the jelly I think I would like it."

"Then I'll have to make sure that they give you sweet sausage from now on. How does that sound?"

I nodded my head yes, as I just put some eggs in my mouth. I was really starting to like this new food. Nanoha had finished buttering and putting grape jelly on my toast and without finishing my eggs, I start eating my toast right away. I really like the sweet taste.

"Don't just eat your toast. Make sure you finish up your eggs too."

I nodded my head yes, as I took a bite of my toast, and then I scooped up more eggs. I noticed that Nanoha set down and took the cover off from her food, but it was different from what I have, she had big round brown things stacked on top of each other. She saw me looking and explained that they were called pancakes and that you put butter and syrup on top of them.

After she finished fixing her pancakes, she cut me some and put it on my plate so that I could try it, but what was fascinating. When she was using the four pronged, and the flat things for it. So I looked over and picked up the four-pronged thing and picked up the pancakes and put it in my mouth, it was just as sweet as the grape jelly toast, and I really like that. I closed my eyes and savored its flavor.

"It would seem to me that you really like sweet things." I nodded my head yes, opened my eyes and smiled, my biggest smile at her.

"Seeing how you didn't like the sausage, but you like the pancakes, I'll give you some of my pancakes and I'll take your sausage for you. How does that sound to you?"

"I can have more of your food?"

"Yes, here." She proceeded to take my plate scraping the sausage on hers. Then she took some of her pancakes and put it on my plate, making sure to drizzles more syrup on it. Then she placed it back in front of me. "There you go, how does that look to you?"

I looked from my plate to her and then back to my plate again, and happily start eating the pancakes that she gave me. As she, start eating the sausage that she took for me. I noticed she had to take a drink of her juice too.

"These are definitely a bit spicy. I can see why you didn't like them." She dipped the sausage into the syrup and then ate it. "That's much better. Would you like to try it dipped in the syrup?"

I wasn't too sure, after my first time with it. If putting something sweet on it would make it taste any better. She cut a smaller piece of sausage dipped into the syrup and then held it up in front of my mouth. I saw the syrup was going to drip. So I put my mouth around it right away, not wanting to miss that sweetness. I started to chew and it was much better with the syrup, then without it.

"It tastes better with the sweet to it."

"Good I'm glad that means you'll enjoy the sweet sausage, I'll make sure that you get in tomorrow's breakfast."

"I get a meal every day here?"

After Nanoha finish chewing, she replied. "Yes, actually, you get three meals a day every day. Why, how many did you get before?"

"I would get one meal every other day."

"Poor thing, how long has that been going on?"

"As long as I remember, which was when I was very little."

"Well, that seems to explain why you're so skinny and weak."

I finished eating, what was on my plate, although it was getting a bit hard as I had never eaten that much before. The only thing I haven't tried yet is what she called coffee so I picked it up and took a sip and found it was quite bitter, but it had a nice taste to it. Nanoha must've seen my expression, which told her that I wasn't all too thrilled with the taste.

"Here let me put some of the creamer and sugar in it and that should make it sweeter for you."

She took the small white cups, opened them, poured them in, then took the white packets, and poured those in after opening them. She took my spoon and start stirring to blend it together.

"There you go. Try it now."

I took a sip and it was much better. It was still bitter, but the sweetness made it easier to drink.

"Do you like it with the cream and sugar in it?"

"Yes I do without it, it was very bitter."

"Now that we're done eating breakfast why didn't you go in and take a shower and I'll get rid of the trays."

"You mean I need to go to the washroom again?"

"No, you don't have to if you don't want to, but I find it refreshing to take a shower in the morning and sometimes again before I go to bed. If you don't want to take one, now you don't have to."

"You mean I have a choice of when I go to the washroom?"

"Yes you do. You actually get to choose for yourself."

"Will it be like yesterday when you came in with me?"

"No, you can go in on your own I think, I only went in with you yesterday to show you how it works."

I felt sad that she wasn't going to be coming in with me, but I was also feeling a bit happy that she trusted me to go in and take a shower on my own. Nanoha moved the table and the tray away so I could get out of the bed and I made my way into the washroom.

I used everything in the washroom, as she had shown me yesterday. Once I had gotten underneath the spray of water. I enjoyed it so much. I just stood under it, loving the feel of it, bouncing on my skin. I'm guessing that I stayed too long as Nanoha came by the door and asked if I was almost done. I quickly shut the water off, dried myself off, and put on a clean piece of clothing. I wish I knew the names of some of this stuff, but I guess that will come in time.

When I stepped back into the room, Nanoha had a chair with wheels on it. She motioned for me to sit down in it, so I did. After I was settled, in the chair and my feet were on what looked like petals. She knelt down in front of me and put socks on my feet. She said that was to keep my feet warm as we were going to be going outside for a while.

I was excited, but also a little scared over this. As I haven't been outside since the day Nanoha saved me. When we left the room, Nanoha started to ask me some questions.

"Did you get much exercise at all?"

"Exercise what is that?"

"Did you get a chance to move around outside your cell?"

"No, not really. The only time I left was when they brought me to the lab, or took me over to the washroom."

"You're talking a bit better than you did yesterday."

"I was very scared and when I'm really scared I lose, the words that I want to use."

"Who taught you how to talk?"

"People that I haven't seen in a long time, but there was one recently. She would take me into a room and we would sit and talk about many different things. She helped me learn more than I did from the other people from long ago."

"Do you know her name?"

"No, she said that if I knew her name, that I might call out to her and that would give away her helping me."

"That's too bad. Do you remember what she looks like?"

"Yes, she had brown hair, blue eyes. She wore things over her eyes; I think she called them glasses. She was also shorter than I am."

"Well, at least that's a start. If I find her, I'll let her know that you're doing all right."

"I would also like to know if she's okay. She was the only one that told me that it wouldn't be too long before I was free of that place."

"I'm going to take a guess that she's the reason we found out that that place even existed."

I nodded my head yes, "She told me that people were going to be coming soon. A few days later, you showed up and saved me, just like I had asked you to a long time ago."

"That's not the first time you've said that, what do you mean?"

"I had died and when I got to the end of the tunnel. You are standing there in white you had the most beautiful smile as you reached your hand out to me. You were talking to me, but I couldn't hear what you were saying, but then I felt myself being pulled backwards, and you looked sad, so I screamed out to you to come save me that I didn't want to live there anymore."

I continued in a smaller voice, "When I woke up, I was strapped down to the table they waited for me to heal and be a little bit stronger, and then they cut me open and took parts of me out. Then they sowed me back up again and left me there day after day, when I returned to my cell again. It was empty of everything except my bucket to go in. After I was fully healed. They started with their experiments. It never stopped until the day you came and saved me." I had tears going down my face, Nanoha had stopped the chair with wheels, she came around in front of me knelt down and wiped my tears away with a white piece of cloth that she had before.

"So you had seen me after you had died?"

I nodded my head 'yes' as my throat felt really tight, like I couldn't talk. She had a smile that was gentle and kind and I could see sadness in her eyes.

"As long as I'm here, no one will ever hurt you like that ever again."

I nodded my head 'yes' again; she took my hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Are you going to be all right now, or should we go back to your room?"

"I want to go wherever you go." I said in a very small voice.

"Okay, let's go out and get some fresh air. There's a beautiful Sakura tree that's in full bloom. I think you'll really like it."

She put the white cloth in my hand, and then she stood up, got behind me, and continued pushing me. We went down the hallway into a metal box with sliding doors when it reopened we were on a different floor. Nanoha slowly pushed me towards a door that opened by itself outside was green and up above was a beautiful blue sky. In the center of all the green was a huge tree with pink flowers all over it. Underneath this tree were a lot of different colored flowers and a bench for people to sit on.

Nanoha stopped in the sunlight for a while, I looked back at her, and she had her face turned up to the sun as if she was enjoying the warmth of it against your skin. So I closed my eyes and tilted my head back, and it did feel really nice. The warmth was soaking into my skin and warming me through. Soon, I felt myself moving, and when I went open my eyes, I was looking up and I saw the sun coming through the pretty pink flowers on the tree. It was very beautiful although I think, Nanoha is prettier.

I felt my face get really hot, so I moved my hands up to cover my face. When Nanoha moved around in front of me she saw me covering it and asked if I was all right. I nodded my head 'yes', for some strange reason I didn't want her to see my face at the moment. Once the heat had moved away. I slowly lowered my hands. She looked relieved to see that I wasn't crying.

"Isn't it beautiful out here today? As long as the weather stays nice like this, we can come out here every day. Does that sound good to you?"

"Yes I would like that very much, as long as you're with me."

"I have a question for you, what would you like as a name? I can't keep calling you Jane Doe or 127, so what would you like to be called from this day forward?"

I didn't know what to say as I looked down at my hands, I saw that they were trembling and that's when I notice that my whole body was trembling, and my breathing had started to quicken. My body started to feel hot all over but then, Nanoha's face was in front of mine and she was talking, but for some reason I couldn't understand what she was saying. I felt her hands encircle my own, and slowly I was able to concentrate on her lips and slowly her words started to come through.

"It's going to be all right. I'm going to be with you every step of the way you don't need to panic. I would never do anything to hurt you. Do you believe me?"

I nodded my head 'yes', as I felt my throat close up like before and I start to feel a wetness on my face again. She pulled out the white handkerchief that was still in my hand and wiped my face with it again. I could see her smiling at me as I slowly calmed down, my body cool down as well and my trembling disappeared. I don't know what it is about this woman named Nanoha that she has an uncanny way of calming me and keeping me at peace, and yet she gives me courage to do things I never would have done before.

I thought back to yesterday. I would never have attacked other people to protect someone, if it hadn't been for her. Men still terrify me. I can see them out of the corners of my eyes out here in this beautiful place, but as long as Nanoha is here. I do not fear them, for some reason, there is something about Nanoha, that gives me courage.

Nanoha sits on the bench in front of me and continues to hold my hands as she explains that there are many different types of names in many different languages. As she went through the list of names, I would shake my head 'no' at each one. None of the names that she said felt right to me. After a long time, she finally blew air out of her lips blowing her hair out of her eyes.

"You said that you had seen me before."

"Yes, I did not want to live anymore, and when I finally succeeded in dying. That's when I saw you. You were so happy to see me. You had reached out to me and I had reached out to you and that's when I was pulled back into this life."

"Do you remember how long ago that was?"

"No, I had no concept of time while I was in there."

"I see, so it's almost like destiny may be the 'Fate's' decided to bring us together, seeing how we couldn't be together in that moment."

"What is destiny and what is 'Fate's'?"

"Well, destiny is that which is to happen sometime in the future. And the 'Fate's' are three women in Greek mythology, there's the maiden, the mother, and the crown and each one chooses the destiny of the individuals on how long or short their lives will be or even if they will have a good life, or a bad one."

After a pause Nanoha continued, "I would say that the 'Fate's' had dealt you up to this point a bad life. I just hope from this day forward that the 'Fate's' will bring good luck to you and a happy future. I know that you deserve happiness after everything you've gone through."

Every time that Nanoha mentioned, the 'Fate's'. I felt a residence or some kind of vibration when the name, 'Fate's' was said.

"I like that one, Nanoha."

"You like what one?"

"Fate's can I have that one, as my name?"

"Well the 'Fate's' describe three people, and your only one."

I felt my heart sink. I thought I had finally found my name. It felt right to me. I wanted that one to be my name.

"But if we take the s off the end of it and just make it, Fate then I think that would make a very nice name for you. Would that make you happy if we called you, Fate?"

I nodded my head up and down, "Yes that would make me very happy, Nanoha."

She smiled, and happiness reached her eyes. "Then that's what we will call you from now on, Fate."

When she said my name, I felt a small warmth deep within my chest and as the breeze blew pink petals and they fluttered all around, Nanoha. If it was at all possible, it made her look more beautiful than she was before.

"Do you feel up to walking around a little bit, Fate?"

"I would like to try."

"All right then let's just get you out of this wheelchair, and then will walk around the Sakura tree. How does that sound for your first walk?"

"As long as you will be there to help me, I think I'll be all right."

Nanoha helped me up, and as we started to walk, she wrapped her left arm around my waist and held my right hand in hers. I like being close to her, even if it's only just a few inches that separate us. Just being able to smell her scent and to hear her heartbeat is the most calming and soothing things, I have ever known.

As my eyes scan ahead, see where it is we were going to be walking. I noticed that the distance is further than anything I've ever walked before, and as we near the middle of our walk, I can feel my legs start to tremble and my breathing starts to increase from the labor of just this walk. I start to lean on Nanoha the closer to the end of our walk, and by the time, we make it back to where we started. I'm having a very hard time keeping myself from falling, as I don't want to hurt Nanoha, if I do.

Once she sets me down in the wheelchair. I see look on her face, but I do not like it in her eyes they are sad and her forehead is wrinkled with lines. I will do my best never to have that look upon her face again. I like it when she smiles and when she laughs, not with this sadness.

As I tried to calm my trembling body, and my heavy breathing from the exertion of that short walk. I do not like being so weak, especially in her eyes, I must get stronger that I can stand beside her and if she needs to lean on me. I will be able to hold her up, with ease. Starting with tonight, I will start walking around my room and increasing my strength.

"Fate if I had known that you would not have been able to make it without putting yourself through that I would never have done this to you. I'm sorry that I've pushed you so soon."

The sadness that was in her eyes was also in her voice and it made my heart ache to know that I was the cause of it. I never want to bring her this kind of sadness only happiness and joy, the things that I never had. I want to bring to Nanoha.

I straightened myself up in the wheelchair and my body has finally adjusted itself so that I am not labored in my breathing nor am I trembling any longer. I smiled and hope that it reaches my eyes, because I do not want her to worry about me. I will get stronger and be as strong as I possibly can be. Something about Nanoha wants me to protect her even though she is the one that is protecting me.

"I will be fine Nanoha, I just need to gain strength that I have never had before, but once I have it you will never have to worry about me ever again. So please wipe away the sadness I see in your eyes for just seeing it makes me sad."

A small smile graces her face and slowly reaches up into her eyes and wipes the sadness away. "Well, I think we've had enough fresh air for one day. Why don't we head back to your room, it's almost lunchtime."

Nanoha stands up and unlocks the wheelchair and heads back inside. She explained to me that the box, we were getting into was called an elevator, and as we would pass things she would point them out to me explaining what they are. I soak up all of the knowledge like a sponge, as I always have. Everything and anything I have ever learned. I have never forgotten. When the people around me would talk, I would absorb their words, but I was terrified to let them know that every day I was learning from them even more than they realized.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes<strong>: Well everybody, here's the end of another chapter. I hopefully will not be as long as the last one in posting the next chapter. I had actually wanted to finish the story before posting another chapter to any of my stories, but I've been leaving you guys hanging on this story for too long. So I decided to get my butt in gear and get this chapter finished. I will be working on the next chapter to this story, and hopefully I'll get it out to you soon, but I make no promises on how soon that it's.

Reviews, I love to get my reviews. Actually, re-reading some of my reviews has helped inspire me to get my butt moving on writing and finishing my stories. So help cheer me on and tell me what you really think of my stories, as I always say; I cannot grow as a writer without knowing what you think of my writing. The best way to let me know is either through a review or PM.

As always I thank my readers for their patients and I do make this promise on my profile. I will never leave a story unfinished. So until the next chapter enjoy the read.

In Love & Light,

Zona Rose };-


End file.
